Vanilla Twilight
by Violettree
Summary: Songfic. The war is over, but does Ursa really want to go home? And where was she, anyways? Song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Vanilla Twilight. That respectively belongs to Nickelodien and Owl City. Seriously, listen to the song. It is good.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The stars lean down to kiss you<br>And I lie awake and miss you  
>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<br>_

Ursa lay beneath the starlit sky. Her four travelling companions were sleeping, but she wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Zuko, and home.

She knew the war was over. It had been over for a few years. And still the question remained-was it time to go home?

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>_

Zuko paced the room. Where was she? Surely she knew the war was over, and that she could come home, right?

His best scouts had been sent out-heck, ALL his scouts had been sent out, searching for his mother. Wanted posters, public announcements...but still she remained hidden. Gone.

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<br>_

They were on the move again, just like always. The leader of their little group was playing his six-stringed banjo, singing some song that had probably been made up on the spot. She was dancing along, lost in thought.

The years of her silent banishment had been exciting. Caves controlled by earthbending badgermoles, giant nightcrawlers, never-ending rainbows, and so much more. She had been happy.

But now, she could go home.

The thing was...did she want to?

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
><em>

Zuko rose before the sun that day. Sitting there, watching the night fade to bright, clear sky, he made a decision.

He was going after her.

The Avatar had been all over the world with his friends. He would start with asking them.

He attached a portrait of her to a messenger hawk with a letter and sent it to Aang.

Now all he had to do was wait.

_The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<br>_

They went wherever the wind took them, Ursa knew. And with the war over, they could visit the Fire nation. She just hadn't expected to find themselves in the royal city.

It was now or never. Did she want to stay, or go?

The choice was hers.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<br>_

The hawk flew straight to his window, just like it had been trained to do. Zuko walked sluggishly to the window. He knew what the message would say-something like _Never seen her _or_ I saw her grave. I'm sorry._

He opened the letter.

_Yeah, I recognize her. She looks like one of the nomads we ran into in the Earth Kingdom. They go wherever the wind takes them. Their leader is Chong. You shouldn't have much trouble finding them._

_Aang._

Zuko stared in shock. He knew those nomads. Chong, the crazy guy, Lily, the half-nuts one, and Moku, the rainbow buddy. He had met them in the capitol city. That dancer in the red dress...that was Ursa?_  
><em>

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>_

They were leaving capitol city. They had left before she could make her desicion. But that was okay. She didn't have to make it right now, right?

"Whoa, Yu Tia, what's wrong?" asked Chong. Only then did Ursa realize that she was crying. Not because of the decision but...

_What if Zuko doesn't want me home?_

_Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<br>_

He had visited town after town, and none of them had reported seeing the nomads. The trail was frozen solid. Walking back from one of the closest towns to the fire nation capitol, he stumbled into the clearing to find Chong, Lily, Moku, and the two dancers. One was standing there, the other was sitting on the ground, tears pouring from her golden eyes.

"Mom?"

_I don't feel so alone, _

_I don't feel so alone  
>As many times as I blink<br>I'll think of you tonight  
>I'll think of you tonight<em>

Zuko was standing there, shocked to see me. To see my face where, ten days before, he had seem just a grimy hippie.

_If you don't want me, then strike me down. I don't care._

He slowly walked up to me, knelt...and hugged me.

"I never stopped looking," he whispered._  
><em>

_When _[golden]_ eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
><em>

He'd found her. But...did she want to go with him? She had been in the capitol ten days ago, and she had left. Did she really want to go home? Was it even home for her?

He released her from his hug, "Do you want to come back home?"

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past  
><em>

She looked at him. His face, so like his fathers, and yet so different, so uncertain...

Now was the time to choose.

She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Yes."

_I'd whisper in your ear  
>Oh darling, I wish you were here<em>

Two years later, Firelord Zuko and Princess Ursa went missing for a while. This news shocked the world and made everyone start looking for them. Prince Iroh temporarily led the country in his stead. Neither he nor Zuko's friends were worried.

In the meantime, two travellers had joined a certain group of nomads. One was an old friend, who they called Yu Tia. The other was her son, a handsome, scarred boy who they called Li.

They were travelling through the Cave of Two Lovers.

Chong was singing the cave-in song.

_Don't let the cave-in get you down_

_Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown_

_When the tunnel's as__dark as that's when you need a clown, HEY!_

_Don't let the cave-in get you down_

Li leaned over to his mother and said, "How can you stand these people?"

* * *

><p>So, this is my first attempt at a songfic...how'd I do?<p>

My favorite characters throughout the series are: Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Chong. I'm glad to have used two of them in one story.

I am proud of the ending.

I think the nomads would drive Zuko insane. Remember how he got when Aang and his friends had a beach party?

So, if you are bored, might I recommend clicking the review button? For every click, sponsers will donate five kilos of happy to me.


End file.
